A High School Loath
by Forever-A-Mystery0
Summary: What happens when long time enemies see each other up close for the first time? sorry not really good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

The tall, strong blonde strode down the street towards his living hell, high school. AS he approached the building, he spotted his friend, Shinra. Shinra tried waving, fixing his glasses, and balancing his books in his arms, but he ended up dropping everything on the sidewalk. Suddenly a dark shadow washed over crouched down Shinra and his scattered belongings. As the figure approached Shizuo bristled as his nemesis approached the duo. Izaya dropped to the ground and picked up a rather thick book. "Ahh… _The Anatomy of Humans._ Interesting," the raven haired teen commented, "Oh and if you don't hurry along you're going to be late for class."

With that the boy skipped into the gates of the school, humming softly. As the pair gathered all the books together the first bell rang. Shizuo sighed and thought to himself, _"This is going to be a long day."_

* * *

When Shizuo and Shinra walked in the classroom they were greeted by Kyohei and Tom. Shizuo went off to his seat followed by Tom, one of his closest friends. The Teacher walked into the room and the room instantly silenced. The teacher took role and Shizuo looked out the window, just wanting this day to be over already.

By fourth period Shizuo was on edge from that annoying pest in his 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 period classes. Izaya was perched up on the edge of a desk laughing and joking around with several other students. Suddenly he turns and faces in the direction of Shizuo. "What's wrong Shizu-chaaan?" The raven taunted_. _

"_God that nickname, it drives me insane."_ Shizuo thought as his anger continued to build.

"Come on Shizu-chan. You're so boring all you do is sit there like a protozoan. That's why you have no friends!" Izaya began laughing at his own joke and several other students joined in with him.

Tom glanced at Shizuo's face and began to worry something bad was about to happen. He quickly tugged on Shizuo's arm and whispered to him, "Hey, let's go. Don't listen to him. He just wants a reaction, a fight, don't give him what he wants."

Shizuo growled and swiped his arm away from Tom, "Oh, I'm gonna give him exactly what he wants."

Izaya stopped laughing and cocked his head towards the side. He giggled slightly as he said, "Pssht. Yea sure you would fight me, a big protozoan like yourself."

Shizuo suddenly jumped from his desk and lunged toward a very surprised Izaya. Shizuo talked him to the ground and began punching him over and over again until he say blood flying up each time he brought up his fist. He suddenly stopped. Fist raised above his head dripping in both his and Izaya's blood, face only about a foot away from the raven's, when he suddenly realized that he had a very feminine looking face. Before he could think or stop himself he leaned down and kissed him.

As he was kissing him the teacher finally decides to show up. As the teacher sees the two boys laying on the floor with blood everywhere and kissing, he screams, "Principle office, NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

The two teens sat in the office chairs across from the principal's desk. The blonde had a look of pure anger, while the disheveled raven haired boy was barely conscience. The principal sighed than cleared his throat, "What you have done is completely unacceptable, and from your actions you will be punished. I'm Sorry but the only suitable punishment I can think of is for the two of you to be suspended. I want you to leave as soon as possible."

Shizuo glared at the ground and cursed under his breath. The principle stood and crossed his arms over his chest, "I want you to leave the school premises now." He looked over the two teens. The blonde fuming, and the raven haired boy incomprehensive with his head lying on his chest. The principal swore under his breath and grumbled, "What are we going to do with him? How's He going to get home in that condition?"

Shizuo Looked up and replied with teeth clenched, "I know where he lives, I can take him there. It's on the way to my house anyway."

The principle nodded softly, so the blonde rose and scooped up Izaya into his arms; holding him wedding style and swiftly walked out of the room. The principal was left staring speechless.

Shizuo walked down the street with a frown on his face. He glanced down and quickly regretted it. _"Damn, why does that flea have to look so fucking innocent while he sleeps?" _Shizuo thought to himself.

Shizuo finally reached Izaya's Apartment and pressed the button to the floor he lives on. The elevator made a soft ding as it reached the proper floor. The sound caused Izaya to groan and shift slightly where his head was leaning on Shizuo's neck. The soft breathing on his neck caused him to shiver involuntarily. He reached Izaya's apartment door and twisted the handle slowly. The door opened soundlessly. Shizuo glanced around the big room and quickly noticed an open door that lead to a dim room. Shizuo headed towards it in hopes it of being a bedroom.

Shizuo pushed the door open with his shoulder. In the room there was a large bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. The blonde walked over to the bed and carefully set Izaya down. As Shizuo straitened, he couldn't stop himself from bending back down and kissing the raven softly. Shizuo straitened again and turned to leave. When suddenly, he felt a cool hand grasp his wrist. "Don't go," Izaya rasped softly, "Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

Shizuo smirked slightly and turned back around, "Of course I'll stay. Let me know if you need anything."

Izaya looked up at him with squinted eyes and whispered, "Get the blood off my face."

Shizuo walked out of the room toward the kitchen and got a wet rag. He returned and knelt next to the bed. He began to softly wipe the blood away from the raven's face. Shizuo finished then asked, "Anything else?"

Izaya closed his eyes and muttered, "Sleep with me."

Shizuo crawled into the bed and snuggled up close to Izaya and whispered in his ear, "Sleep well, my love."


End file.
